Jason Tyson
Jason Tyson is the Commanding Officer of the [[SSV Daedalus|SSV Daedalus]], and the son of Vice Admiral James Tyson and Maria Tyson, and is the husband of Miranda Lawson and the father of both Tina Tyson and William Tyson. (Mass Effect: Daedalus) Early Life Jason Tyson was born on Earth in Vancouver, Canada to a military family. Both his father and mother were esteemed Admirals in the Alliance Navy, so he often grew up with his grandparents whenever they were on assignment for the Alliance. Like every other kid his age, Jason was enrolled in school and excelled in his studies. Alliance Career Alliance Academy/Reaper War In 2170, Jason enlisted in the Alliance Navy and worked hard with his studies, during his senior year in 2180 the Reapers attacked Earth, and the Academy was evacuated but the evac shuttle was shot down and crashed. Jason and a few other students survived the crash and they made their way to a weapons locker and held their position until the Attack Fleet arrived in orbit. They were picked by Hammer Team and taken to a Forward Operations post in London where Jason Tyson briefed Admiral Anderson on what he and the other cadets were doing before reinforcements arrived. During the push to the Reaper transport device, Jason was apart of the squad to cover Miranda Lawson and a group of biotics as they were being evacuated since their position was being overrun by Brutes and Marauders. Miranda was separated from the shuttle as the group collapsed underneath her, but she was able to ease herself down due to her biotics. However, she was surrounded by half a dozen Brutes that were ready to kill her if it wasn't for the efforts of Jason, who leaped over the lead brute and shot them all with a rocket launcher Miranda would be dead. The shuttle then came back for her and Jason, but Marauders were converging on their position Jason tells her to get on the shuttle and go. Miranda tries to object, but Jason brings her in for a kiss and she gets into the shuttle and leaves as Jason pulls out his assault rifle and his omni-blade appears and he fights the 1,600 Marauders and Brutes by himself. As Jason who is bleeding from his left cheek and his mouth, he's still fighting the Reaper soldiers as he sees a Brute that swats him away like a fly and he goes through a machinery and he runs the Brute over with a Mako land rover, then a Brute rips the top off and grabs his arm via crab hand and breaks Jason's hand and moves towards him to finish him off then he sees the shockwave from the Crucible and he takes cover and it washes over him but kills the Brutes and Marauders surrounding him as a shuttle carrying Miranda lands she runs towards him and hugs him as she's happy that he's alive and they kiss and Miranda tells him besides her sister she didn't think she'd love anyone else. Assuming command of the SSV Daedalus After the war was over, the Alliance was busy with cleaning up and rebuilding throughout the galaxy, and rebuilding the Fleets. At the shipyards, the Alliance has finally finished construction on the System Alliance vessel: the [[SSV Daedalus|SSV Daedalus]] FR-2, Admiral Hackett promoted him to the rank of Captain and given him command of the ship with orders to help with the rebuilding process and check up on the salarian and krogan planets to make sure they don't use the genophage on them again. Relationships Dana Miller 2170-2180: When he graduated from the Academy, Jason met Dana Miller while on shore leave and the two had a few dates, but when the alarm sounded on the station and the Reapers. Came to the station the evac signal was activated and the two were separated by the crowd of people that were trying to get off the station. Jason later found Dana pinned down by Cannibals and she is shot four times while the pair get on the drop ship and heads to Admiral Hackett's ship and Dana died in his arms and he was blaming himself for her death. Miranda Lawson 2183-Present: After the War, Jason was helping Miranda Lawson fish out Shepard who was "dead" and the pair came attacked by a Husk staggering towards them, as it knocks Miranda down Jason unloaded his rifle on the Husk till the rifle was out of Ammo. And he helped Miranda up and he and her fell in love and dated several times, while on shore leave. Wedding In 2188, Jason and Miranda were married at the Citadel by Captain Shepard of the SSV Normandy SR-3, the two spend an entire honeymoon on the newly christened [[SSV Daedalus|SSV Daedalus]] FR-2 after she was refitted with upgrades that the Normandy was able to pick up from Cerberus while the ship was flying under their flags. Starting a Family on a Military Ship Trivia Personal File Interviewing Zac Efron Background Information In the early stages of casting for the series Russell Crowe was picked for the role of the Tyson, but due to conflicting schedules for the upcoming Man of Steel Movie he had to back out, so Zac Efron was the hand picked person for the role. Other actors that were in the running included: Keanu Reeves and Colin Farrell. Category:Officers Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Spacers Category:Dragonboy546 Category:Articles by Dragonboy546